Interleukin-1 (IL-1) and Tumor Necrosis Factor-□ (INF-□) are among the important biological substances known collectively as “cytokines.” These molecules are understood to mediate the inflammatory response associated with the immunological recognition of infectious agents.
These pro-inflammatory cytokines are suggested as an important mediators in many disease states or syndromes, inter alia, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, inflammatory bowel disease (IBS), septic shock, cardiopulmonary dysfunction, acute respiratory disease, cachexia, and therefore responsible for the progression and manifestation of human disease states.
There is therefore a long felt need for compounds and pharmaceutical compositions which comprise compounds, which can block, abate, control, mitigate, or prevent the release of cytokines from cells which produce them.